


Pretending

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so there was no fake dating AU for jonty so of course I had to write one. I don't even need to summarize since this trope has been used so many times I swear<br/>(Also translated into Russian here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3080287, courtesy of someslash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

            Monty had never expected to be dating Jasper in any context whatsoever, not even in their current context, which was a completely and totally 100% fake relationship, well at least according to Jasper, that was. Jasper had sort of lied to Octavia and said Monty was his boyfriend, to “try making her jealous somehow” he had claimed. Obviously, Monty had rolled his eyes at this, and even asked Jasper how that would make her jealous, but of course there was no actual thought out response to this answer. Still, he agreed to it, and now for the next month they were fake dating, which wouldn’t be a problem for either of them, but Monty not so secretly had a huge crush on Jasper that practically everybody, even Octavia, knew about. Monty was almost certain that the only person that hadn’t actually figured this out yet was indeed Jasper, which he most definitely planned to change within the next few weeks, and this was pretty much the perfect opportunity.

            It was day two of their “fake” relationship, and Monty was already nervous as could possibly be. Day one went fine. Both of them still acted like they were only just really good friends. However, the second Jasper suggested they hold hands when they walked to their classes together forced Monty to shove down every hint of emotion possible, even all the fear he was feeling at the current moment.

            “Oh, good idea! That’ll totally work,” He said after taking a few silent deep breaths. Jasper gave a small laugh as they walked to their next class together, his hand holding Monty’s. For the rest of that day, that moment was the one that preoccupied Monty’s mind, even though he knew it could all be over within seconds.

            The next few days passed like that one, casual hand-holding and Jasper’s insistence that pretending to date Monty would make Octavia jealous eventually. Monty cringed every time Jasper said pretend and hoped that he didn’t notice that just yet.

            It had been a week, and Monty was starting to grow a little bit paranoid. _Has Jasper figured it out yet? He has to know I have a crush on him by now, right? But what if he doesn’t and I just go and screw up our… nine years of friendship over my dumb crush on him and just…_ he let out a small sigh while his fingers were intertwined with Jasper’s.

            “Something wrong?” Jasper asked attentively. If there was one thing Jasper did know, it was when something was weird with Monty, which was another reason Monty was certain Jasper had figured out by now that he had a crush on him.

            “Just tired,” He replied with a small frown. Jasper gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing Monty to blush more than he ever thought was possible.

            “You know, we really don’t have to act like a couple if you don’t want. I mean, I’m pretty sure Octavia isn’t getting jealous anytime soon,” Monty suggested, trying to hide how much he was internally grinning and panicking at the moment.

            “Oh come on, Octavia will totally be jealous by the end of the month, just trust me on this one,” He countered. As was becoming usual now, they ended up walking to class together that day hand in hand.

            That weekend they had decided to hang out at Monty’s house, wanting to just hang out and relax like they usually did. It had been two days since Jasper had kissed Monty on the cheek, and Monty was still worried that at any second Jasper could find out about his crush on him, and had made himself believe that if that were to happen, it would completely destroy any sort of friendship they had because no way in heaven or hell could Jasper ever have a crush on him. They were currently watching some movie they had found on Netflix that looked half-decent, and had a bowl of popcorn sitting between them. It was like nothing had changed at all. They were trying to throw popcorn into each other’s mouths, laughing when it inevitably got caught in Jasper’s curly hair a few times, and high fiving each other when they actually managed to catch the popcorn in their mouth. Yet somehow this made Monty fall even harder for Jasper, especially when they both ended up sleeping together in Monty’s bed that night and were cuddling under a pile of blankets. In short, Monty was screwed.

            It had been two weeks when Monty realized that he would eventually just have to confess everything, since apparently Jasper was not taking any hints. He seriously thought that the kisses on the cheek, the hand-holding, and even the now nearly constant flirting was still just faked. Monty didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at this point, but was leaning towards the second with every passing moment. _Or maybe he does have a crush on me, and he also isn’t acting and is trying to hide it,_ he thought to himself. _I could also just be being way too optimistic about this whole situation though._

            The days kept passing as week three came around quicker than Monty expected, causing him to feel a mix of both relief and disappointment. He only had to keep up the charade around Jasper for another week, and just kind of hoped that when Jasper realized afterwards that nothing had changed between them that Monty had a crush on him all along. Monty didn’t know how he was still easily keeping his grades up and turning in his homework on time when his main focus right now was Jasper, but somehow he did. It was getting almost unbearable at this point with how much Jasper was acting like they were a couple, which almost caused Monty to pull back whenever Jasper hugged him, or held his hand, or just made any sort of contact with him, but he still never pulled back. _I could make a damn good actor one day, I swear._

The clock was ticking and so were the days left until their fake relationship was supposed to end. Monty was dreading every moment, and it was down to the last two days now.

            “Hey Jas’, how are we even going to pretend break-up?” Monty asked, trying to play it off as just mere curiosity, and totally not anything more. Jasper tilted his head, pondering possible answers.

            “Let me guess, didn’t think of that yet, did you?” Monty concluded with a small laugh. Jasper nodded his head to confirm.

            “Well, I guess we’ll just figure that out in what, two days from now?”

            “Yeah, I guess so,” Monty replied, trying to pretend that his heart wasn’t currently shattering into what felt like a million different tiny pieces. He had a crush on Jasper for such a long time now that even ending their fake relationship was definitely going to cause him some sort of pain for a few days, as much as he hated to admit that. He couldn’t help that he had fallen in love with his best friend about seven months ago, and that those feelings wouldn’t go away. It was the simplest moment that he had realized it. They were just having one of their usual sleepovers, but for some reason the next morning when Monty woke up and Jasper was curled up next to him in his bed, he just wanted that moment to last forever, and that’s when he realized that he had truly fallen in love with him. He knew he would eventually have to tell Jasper, and throughout this month he had been trying to tell Jasper, but he just didn’t know how. _Ha, maybe I’ll just kiss him. Okay no that’s probably the worst idea possible at this point,_ Monty realized. _Why does love have to be so complicated?_

It was the last day. Of course it was. The month had flown by at almost supernatural speed, much to Monty’s demise. At this point he had come to the conclusion that he wouldn’t be relieved that this month was going to be over soon. He just hoped that Jasper would share the same amount of mutual romantic love for him, because at this point he couldn’t just play it off as a joke. Currently they were at Monty’s house (at this point it had just become habit between them), and were just sitting on Monty’s bed listening to music. _Of course the song Alone Together has to be playing right now, of course it does,_ Monty thought, _I swear I have to be cursed or something._ He may have always thought of Alone Together as his and Jasper’s song, since it summed them up fairly nicely.

            “Hey Jas’, can I ask you something?” Monty nervously asked, trying to calm himself down.

            “You can ask me anything, you know that,” Jasper responded with that small smile of his that Monty had always put Monty at ease.

            “Do you possibly maybe have a crush on me?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself like he knew he would if he would’ve thought about it for more than a few seconds. Jasper simply pulled him closer and pressed a short kiss to Monty’s lips.

            “Does that answer your question?” Monty blushed and pulled Jasper in for a much longer kiss, savoring the moment. He ran his fingers through Jasper’s hair, smiling at how great it actually felt to be kissing the person he had been in love with for what seemed like an eternity now. The kiss wasn’t perfect, in fact it was actually a bit sloppy since both of them were smiling and giggling the whole time, wondering why they hadn’t just told each other earlier. Yet somehow it was the best kiss Monty had ever had. Then again, it was his first kiss, so it wasn’t like he had anything else to compare it to, which he was fine with. Eventually they both pulled away, foreheads still touching, and when they opened their eyes, they both realized that both nothing and everything had changed at the same time, and it was definitely for the better.


End file.
